The present invention relates to a telephone answering device capable of immediately playing back an incoming message from a calling party without rewinding an incoming message tape.
Conventional telephone answering devices use various recording medium mechanisms for recording the incoming message tape to a certain position in order to play back the message. Thus, it takes much time at the time of playback, in spite of high rewinding speed. Further, according to a driving circuit which is disclosed in JAPAN No. S43-18722 B1 invented by the same applicant, the incoming message is dubbed onto another tape and there is no need of rewinding at the time of playback of the message. However, said driving circuit has a very complicated arrangement and so it is not suitable to use for a home telephone answering device.